Composite structures formed from pre-impregnated (pre-preg) material are used in the formation of high strength-low weight structures such as, but not limited to, parts used to build aircraft and spacecraft. Pre-preg material is made of composite fibers such as carbon, glass, aramid and the like, that are bonded together with a resin that is activated with heat to cure. The pre-preg material is typically supplied in sheets or plies. The manufacturer then forms stacks of plies of pre-preg material on a forming surface of a tool having a desired shape. Once the pre-preg material is formed on the tool, the tool is placed in an autoclave or conventional oven to cure the resin. The aerospace industry's desire for increasingly larger structures has resulted in larger autoclaves and conventional ovens needed to cure the pre-preg material. The larger the autoclaves and conventional ovens, the more costs associated with building and operating them.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient method of forming composite structures without the use of an autoclave or conventional oven.